Closure
by 7thxheavenxx
Summary: Takes place during "High Fidelity". Still upset the day after the fight with Darcy, Manny goes to talk to Spinner. They eventually discuss their past relationship. One-shot.


**A/N: I'm not a Spinner/Manny shipper per say. Maybe I could have been if they lasted longer, but regardless I was always annoyed that there was no real closure for these two. I figured the episode "High Fidelity" would have been a good episode for them to gain some closure with their past being addressed and all so I wrote this little scene.**

* * *

><p>Manny shot a dirty stare at Spinner who was sitting by himself on one of the benches in the hallway. She was still angry that Darcy called her a slut yesterday. Who was Darcy to judge what her and Spinner did before they were even together? Her anger wasn't completely directed at Darcy though. Her feelings were hurt that he lied to her about their past, like he was ashamed to have been with the girl who has the reputation for being the school slut. She was sick of that label following her around and she wasn't going to tolerate it anymore.<p>

Spinner was confused himself. With his current relationship with Darcy falling apart, and his two past relationships with Paige and Manny being brought to the surface again, he didn't know what to do. His heart wanted to hold on to Darcy, but the fact that he couldn't please her made him question whether they should be together.

"So did you enjoy the show yesterday?" Manny boldly approached him.

Spinner shook his head. "I'm not in the mood. I broke up with Darcy yesterday."

"Well maybe if you told a few less lies you two would still be together," Manny said.

Spinner raised his eyebrow. "What is your problem today?"

"My _problem_ is that you lied to Darcy about our past like you are ashamed of it or something. How do you think that makes me feel?" Manny explained.

"It wasn't like that okay? I was just trying to prevent another fight with Darcy. I knew if I told her that I'm not a virgin that she would be upset. I've tried so hard to be better, to change, but no matter what I do it's not enough," Spinner sighed.

"Then that's Darcy's problem. She's clearly got her own insecurities that she needs to work out. She can't change your past, only your present," Manny said.

"Just so you know there are a lot of things about the past I wish I could go back and change, but what we had together I wouldn't change for a minute. We had a lot of fun together. I would only change the way we ended," Spinner admitted.

Manny smiled. "We did end kind of abruptly didn't we?"

Spinner nodded. "Yeah kinda. When you shot me that icy stare in the hallway I knew it was over, that you, like the rest of the school, didn't want to be associated with me anymore. I just wish we could have had a more final conversation you know? There was never really any closure between us."

"Can you blame me though? You promised you wouldn't hurt me but you not only hurt me, you hurt my best friends too. Emma was a wreck after what she went through, you've heard the gonnorhea story, and Toby lost one of his best friends. I had to be there for them. I had nothing to say to you, and there was nothing you could say that could undo what you did," Manny explained.

"No I don't blame you. I'm just glad your talking to me now and that we're friends again," Spinner said.

"Darcy's been good for you. You've matured quite a bit and I can see that. I mean your still kind of a goofball but you wouldn't be Spin if you weren't. You two make a good couple," Manny replied.

"Thanks Manny," Spinner thanked her. "I'm really confused right now but I still care about Darc a lot. I hope we aren't over for good."

"I'm still mad at her, but if it'll help I can get past it and talk to her for you," Manny offered.

"No thanks. If we're meant to work it out we will," Spinner said. "Speaking of current flames, how is everything with you and Craig?"

"I miss him a lot with the long distance thing and all, but it's going really well this time around. I'm really happy," Manny answered.

"That's good. I hope he realizes what he has and treats you better. Not that I was a prince, but I don't want to see you get hurt again," Spinner replied.

"Aw thanks Spin," Manny smiled and gave him a hug. She looked down the hallway and saw Darcy heading in their direction. "There's Darc, which means it's my que to get going before another fight erupts."

Spinner stood up to get ready to talk to Darcy. Manny started to walk away but Darcy stopped her.

"Manny wait," Darcy called out.

"What? Have more names you want to call me?" Manny asked.

Darcy shook her head. "No. I'm sorry about yesterday. I've had all night to think about things and I realize I was wrong to call you a slut. You're not a slut, I'm just jealous. Can we be friends again?"

Manny accepted her apology. "Sure I guess. I'm going to go find Emma, you two lovebirds work things out. I'll talk to you guys later."


End file.
